


what a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way

by hermorningstars



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Lucifer communicates, So does Chloe, post s5, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermorningstars/pseuds/hermorningstars
Summary: “I think you deserve to know how in love with you I was, back then. And how love was always bigger than whatever fear I had,” she says.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	what a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i was ~feeling~ so i wrote this tiny thing   
> title is from wicked game by chris isaak ofc  
> follow me on twitter @mazikeenstars if you’d like hehe  
> dedicated to rida <3

Chloe’s head is pillowed on Lucifer’s naked chest, while his hands caress her hair softly, without thinking. It’s a Saturday midday, her day off, and they’re resting after a soft lovemaking in the penthouse. Trixie is with Dan, and they’re bound to pick her up at night. She’s relaxed, and so is he, content. Chloe kisses his chest, and a sudden thought invades her mind, making her heart ache.

She remembers a picture of Lucifer in this same position, but with someone else. Apparently, not even the first woman could escape the claws of social media, and after a few days with Lucifer, Eve already had an account with a bit of a following. It was a story, Chloe remembers. Eve had posted a black and white picture of Lucifer and her, same pose, except she had a top on, and captioned “ _my_ _ ❤️ _ ”.Chloe had seen it while alone in her apartment, after taking a break of doing paperwork. She remembers vividly how her heart constricted inside her chest, to the point of hurting, and how a gasp left her lips. She also remembers getting drunk on boxed wine and crying until she fell asleep. Not one of her finest moments. 

Lucifer feels a sudden tension in the Detective’s shoulders, and frowns, confused. 

“Is something wrong, love?”, he asks, worried. His hands move from her hair to her naked shoulders, hoping to soothe her. 

Chloe doesn’t lift her head up, and sniffles, trying to hold her tears at bay. She feels so stupid, they were  fine.  He _l_ _ oves  _ her, she  _ adores _ him. Past was in the past. 

“Uh, yeah. Just a sad thought that came through my mind, I’m sorry,” she answered, finally lifting her head. 

Her eyes were wet, and she was biting her lower lip, nervously. Lucifer’s eyes widened, thinking about what could’ve happened to his love. But, before spiralling, he decided to tackle the issue maturely.

“Do you want to talk about it?,” he wonders, hands moving to caress Chloe’s cheeks. 

She bites her lip and sighs, before nodding. His Detective moves closer to him, and hides her head in the crook of his neck, holding him close.

“I cried a lot, you know?,” she confesses like a secret, feeling very vulnerable and small. Lucifer waits for her to keep going, nimble hands moving to touch her back. 

“When you were with Eve, I mean. I cried a lot when I was alone.” 

Lucifer feels a pang of pain move through his chest, but waits for her to speak, never stopping his ministrations. Chloe held onto him a little tighter, and kept on speaking.

“I just remembered a picture Eve posted on her Instagram story once, where you guys were like this, and how it made me feel.” 

“Oh.” Lucifer blinks slowly, understanding completely. He knows what it’s like to see someone, to see  her , with someone else. Knows the pain and anguish all too well. 

Chloe lifts up her head and places it on his shoulder, wiping the tears of her face with his soft skin. 

“I don’t even know why I’m bringing this up. I guess I just never told you how much I loved you, back then,” she whispers, her next words rushing out of her mouth, eyes looking at his expression. “Not that I don’t love you now, of course-“

Lucifer smiles softly, touching her cheek again.

“I know,” he reassures her. Chloe gives him a watery smile. 

“I think you deserve to know how in love with you I was, back then. And how love was always bigger than whatever fear I had,” she says. 

Lucifer feels his heart grow two sizes up. He pulls Chloe close to him with a hand on her head, and kisses her softly, wiping some of her tears away with the pad of his thumb. 

“For the record”, he speaks quietly, their noses touching, “I was very much in love with you, too. Still am.” 

Chloe smiles genuinly, her white teeth peeking through her lips, and dives to kiss him again, and again. 

After letting go of his lips, she keeps him close, and whispers her feelings into their atmosphere.

“I think I’ll love you forever.” 

Lucifer kisses her forehead, and accomodates her until she’s resting on his chest again, their legs tangling together under his golden sheets.

“Lucky me. I have forever.”


End file.
